Decir adiós
by marycarter
Summary: House y Cuddy un año después de aquel 28 de octubre spoilers 6ª temporada


Este fic contiene algún spoiler de la 6ª temporada, pero no demasiado porque no leí muchos spoilers.

Disfrutadlo!!

**DECIR ADIÓS**

_Decir adiós es romper_

_Con parte de tu vida_

_Es perder las viejas alegrías_

_Es guardar en un rincón_

_Las memorias de una historia de amor_

_Decir adiós_ –Cecilia

Se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, al notar el frío de finales de octubre colarse entre los huecos de su ropa y frotó sus manos, intentado alejar de ellas todo rastro de helor.

La ola de frío les había sorprendido en los últimos días y aun no había terminado de acostumbrarse a ello, especialmente su garganta, que ya empezaba a resentirse.

Se sentó en el banco del parque, jugueteando con su bastón, para inmediatamente, volver a levantarse y pasearse nervioso por los alrededores.

Se estaba comportando como un adolescente idiotizado con su primer amor y se odiaba por mantener aun cierta esperanza en ganar una batalla que ya sabía que tenía perdida de antemano. Siempre había sido un perdedor, puede que fuera el mejor en su profesión, pero en su vida personal, siempre había perdido, unas veces por decisión propia y otras por las putadas que le jugaba el destino. Pero en lo referente a la cuestión que le ocupaba en ese momento y que le tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios, se habían conjurado una serie de circunstancias para que aquel pequeño proyecto de relación acabara mal antes incluso de empezar.

Primero él mismo se había encargado de alejarla y atraerla para luego volver a apartarla de él bruscamente, después su ingreso en el psiquiátrico, la salida del centro y la pérdida de su lugar en el mundo… y para ponerle el remate final, había descubierto que ella se había cansado de esperar y estaba rehaciendo su vida… con alguien que no era él.

Lo cierto es que debería darle igual, pero no era así. No debería importarle lo más mínimo pero le importaba. Debería alegrarse de que ella hubiese encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz, pero ni muchísimo menos era alegría lo que sentía.

Y aunque tratara de negárselo una vez más, su actitud sólo obedecía a una palabra formada por cuatro letras, que él intentaba no pronunciar, al menos en voz alta.

No debería estar haciendo eso, se repetía, mientras volvía a sentarse en el banco y en la oscuridad boscosa miraba a todos lados, esperando que su aparición.

No debería hacerlo, por supuesto que no. A esas horas debería estar en casa con Wilson, viendo la tele, tomando alguna copa y lamentándose una vez más de su mala suerte, pero estaba haciendo todo lo contrario y ya no era posible volverse atrás… exceptuando, claro está, si ella no acudía esa noche a su encuentro.

No sabía por qué estaba actuando así, gastando el último cartucho que aun le quedaba.

No acertaba a comprender qué extraña fuerza invisible he había llevado a dejarle una nota en el despacho, citándola en aquel lugar tan alejado del hospital y de la civilización humana, en aquel pulmón de la ciudad que estaba prácticamente vacío a esas horas de la noche. Tampoco sabía por qué aun estaba allí, helándose el culo sentado en aquel viejo banco de madera cuando era plenamente consciente de que había un alto porcentaje de probabilidad de que ella jamás acudiera a su cita, pero mientras resoplaba al cristal del reloj, en un vano intento porque las agujas pasaran más rápidamente, oyó el crujido del césped y las hojas secas al ser pisados por zapatos de fino tacón y se quedó completamente desconcertado por el hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado su proposición, formando parte de nuevo de aquel estúpido juego que ya no podía parar.

La vio acercarse lentamente hacia él, con paso lento y temeroso y en su rostro podía leer algo muy parecido al miedo, así como la expresión indescifrable de quienes luchan en su fuero interno contra una oleada de sentimientos confusos.

Y en aquellos momentos en que parecía temblar de pánico y frío, le pareció más pequeña y vulnerable que nunca.

¡Joder! Era un cabrón. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Por qué la ponía en aquel aprieto cuando sabía que aquello la hacía sufrir?

Durante todo el día y parte de la noche anterior había pensado que debía hacer algo, pero el sólo hecho de pensar que pudiera lastimarla más aun de lo que ya lo había hecho, le frenaba y pese a haberse acercado a su despacho mil veces ese día, otras mil había dado media vuelta, marchándose por donde había venido.

No debería estar allí, no debería haberle dejado esa nota, no debería estar haciéndole eso… pero ¡maldita sea! ¡Ése era su día! El cumpleaños del momento en que la noria de su vida había empezado a girar a un ritmo frenético impidiéndole bajar y tampoco disfrutar del viaje.

Era su día. El día de los dos e intentó convencerse de que tenía derecho a pedirle que estuviera allí… aunque sólo fuera para desearle un feliz día y decirle adiós para ya no volver a molestarla.

Ella se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y dubitativa se sentó a su lado en el banco, elevando su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, incapaz de soportar el escrutinio de sus profundos ojos azules.

También ella había mirado el calendario ese día y durante toda la jornada, aquella maldita escena vivida un año atrás había sido recreada una y otra vez en su mente, como si de los fotogramas de una vieja película romántica se tratara. Sólo que los protagonistas eran ellos dos y la historia no tendría jamás el típico final feliz.

Resopló, nerviosa, sintiendo en su rostro la mirada de su mejor médico y miró su reloj, reprochándose mentalmente haber sido tan débil para acceder a su petición de quedar en aquel parque. Debió tirar la nota a la basura, romperla en mil pedazos, quemarla para así resistir la tentación… pero le fue imposible deshacerse de ella y ahora no tenía más remedio que afrontar su acción con valentía.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que no puedes decirme en el hospital y sobre todo, que no puede esperar a mañana? –Le preguntó, deseando que respondiera con alguna de sus bromas, para así poder irse cuanto antes.

-No he dicho que fuera nada importante, tampoco que no pudiera decírtelo allí.

Cuddy extrajo de su bolsillo un papelito que sus nerviosas manos habían arrugado durante aquella larga tarde en la que cientos de veces se planteó si debía acudir a la cita o no y lo desdobló cuidadosamente.

-Estanque del parque Greenland, a las ocho. Te espero allí. –Leyó, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz.

-Ahí no dice nada de importante…

-House… -Le cortó, atreviéndose al fin a perderse en el azul de sus ojos, aun a sabiendas que sería desarmada al instante. -¿Qué quieres? –El doctor desvió la mirada hacia la oscuridad del parque, hacia los árboles desnudos y el manto de hojas secas que cubría el césped y dejó que su mente se perdiera en la luz de la luna, que parecía enfocarles directamente a ellos, creando una especie de círculo imaginario en medio de tanta negrura.

-Te hice un regalo y me apetecía dártelo. –Replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, ante el desconcierto de la decana, que era incapaz de creer que precisamente él le hubiese hecho un regalo, cuando en los más de veinte años que habían pasado desde que le conoció, jamás le había regalado nada, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños o por Navidad.

-¿Tú haciéndome un regalo a mí? –Preguntó, asombrada. -Vaya, parece que la terapia obra milagros, los católicos deberían dejar de peregrinar a Lourdes e ir a ver a tu psiquiatra.

-Qué graciosilla te has vuelto últimamente.

-Durante veinte años he tenido un buen maestro. –Se sonrieron y permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, sentados el uno junto al otro en aquel solitario lugar, sintiéndose perdidos pero a la vez extrañamente cómodos.

La decana cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver por la brisa otoñal que ya no se le antojaba tan fría y deseó que aquel momento durase eternamente… y de repente, algo de vital importancia pero que había olvidado por completo, cruzó su mente, ensombreciendo su rostro y tensando su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar el reloj y susurró:

-¿Me das mi regalo? Tengo que irme ya…

-Siempre vas con prisas, de vez en cuando deberías detenerte simplemente a ver el tiempo pasar…

-Insisto. La terapia hace milagros… -Susurró, aun sorprendida de que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de boca del nefrólogo. House hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa y se sacó del bolsillo una pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel celofán de color violeta, que depositó en la mano de ella.

Lisa se estremeció al ver su regalo, perfectamente envuelto, que trajo a su memoria miles de retazos de una única escena, ocurrida más de veinte años atrás y que jamás había podido borrar del todo de su mente.

Deshizo el nudo del hilo plateado que cerraba la bolsita, sabiendo de sobra cuál era su contenido, cuál era el regalo que la esperaba.

El papel se abrió como los pétalos de una flor y una muestra del arte de la papiroflexia en forma de pajarita de color azul cielo, cayó en sus manos. La acarició unos instantes, recreándose en cada pliegue de papel, intentando que lágrimas de nostalgia no salieran de sus ojos pero era inevitable y se maldijo por estar sintiéndose así por él.

Otra vez volvía a hacerlo y de nuevo, le amaba y le odiaba por ello, por como era capaz de hacer brotar de su interior sentimientos que creía olvidados, pero sobre todo, como era capaz de dar la vuelta a su mundo y ponerlo patas arriba con un simple gesto que a cualquier no entendido se le hubiera antojado de niño de cinco años, pero que ella era consciente de que se trataba de una declaración en toda regla.

Tocó los pliegues de papel, un poco arrugados y desteñidos por el paso del tiempo y le extrañó que él la hubiese guardado todos esos años, pues ella apenas había echado de menos aquel pequeño artilugio que una vez le regaló cuando apenas eran unos jóvenes estudiantes de medicina.

La historia era demasiado simple y boba, pero a ella le había resultado tremendamente conmovedora y en esos, instantes, casi sin ser consciente, viajaba con su mente hasta aquella mañana somnolienta en que encontró aquella pajarita perfectamente envuelta en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba en el aula de endocrinología.

No habían dejado una nota junto a su regalo, pero la mirada que él le dedicó cuando desenvolvió lo desenvolvió, le delató como remitente. La noche anterior, después de semanas jugando al ratón y al gato, persiguiéndose el uno al otro y a la vez huyendo, se habían besado por primera vez y aquel insignificante regalo se convirtió para ella en un símbolo de aquella historia que nunca había terminado de despegar.

La guardó durante meses, en el rincón más escondido del primer cajón de su mesita de noche, entre su ropa interior, las chocolatinas que comía a escondidas y su perfume favorito. Y cada noche la miraba y la acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos, deseando que fuera él. La mantuvo junto a ella hasta la noche anterior a la marcha de House de Michigan, cuando en medio de una acalorada y absurda discusión, se la arrojó a la cara, gritándole que no quería volver a verle jamás. Lo que nunca supo es que él la había recogido del suelo y la había conservado todos esos años, guardada bajo la tapa de su piano.

Tomó la pajarita y la alzó ante sus ojos, como si quisiera ver a través del azul del papel y se volvió hacia él, mirándole con extrañeza.

El nefrólogo se acercó aun más hacia ella hasta rozar sus brazos y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y a apartarse de él, se inclinó sobre ella, rozando levemente sus labios en una caricia demasiado sigilosa.

-Hoy es veintiocho de octubre… -Susurró sobre su boca. –Feliz aniversario… –Besó ligeramente su labio inferior durante apenas un segundo y acto seguido, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para separarse de ella, sabiendo que era la última vez que su aliento le acariciaba los labios.

Tomó su bastón, se bajó del banco y sin atreverse a mirarla, comenzó a caminar lentamente, alejándose de su lado, mientras su mente recreaba una y otra vez aquel maldito beso que se habían dado un año atrás… un beso que trastocó de nuevo su vida y que hubiera querido repetir detalladamente, instantes atrás.

Lisa Cuddy se quedó allí plantada, absolutamente desconcertada, con una lágrima furtiva rodando por su mejilla y la prueba de un antiguo momento vivido, entre sus manos.

Sintió frío súbitamente y ardió en deseos de correr tras él, tomarle del brazo y besarle como llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía un año, desde aquella fatídica noche en que sus bocas habían vuelto a reconocerse y de nuevo habían salido a flote viejos sentimientos dormidos.

Pero no lo hizo. Permaneció en su posición, sentada en el banco en medio de la oscuridad del solitario parque, maldiciéndose por ser una cobarde, por mentirle al mundo y a sí misma.

Miró la pajarita una vez más y la envolvió en el papel celofán, para acto seguido guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de su maletín de trabajo, de donde la rescataría al día siguiente para guardarla en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, bajo llave, donde sólo ella pudiera tener acceso, donde sólo sus manos pudieran tocarla y con el simple tacto pudiese recordar momentos que una vez la hicieron feliz.

Se secó las lágrimas, tomó aire y adoptó la pose de mujer perfecta que pretendía hacer creer a los demás y a sí misma, que era.

Se levantó del banco y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche, repitiéndose que aquel momento de debilidad no volvería a ocurrir, que nunca más volvería a notar la calidez de sus labios y que Michigan no era más que un viejo recuerdo que debía matar y enterrar para siempre.

Ahora tenía una vida, alguien que la esperaba cada noche en casa, alguien que trataba de hacerla feliz y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar el que podía ser su último tren, por un viejo recuerdo que sólo dolor podía traerle.

Ya era hora de dejar que el recuerdo de Gregory House partiese en un vagón sin retorno, había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a su historia y de despedirse de todos los recuerdos que tenían que ver con él, enterrándolos en algún lugar de su memoria y su corazón… debía decirle adiós, aunque una parte de ella, muriese en el intento.

**FIN**


End file.
